Marry Me?
by IM-A-WARBLER
Summary: Klaine season 5 spoilers. What I think will happen in the first episode based on the things we know. GTGYIML scene and AYNIL scene. Klaine love, no haters please. Klainers have suffered enough from you guys getting annoyed that your ship wont be cannon anymore, Yup talking to you kadamers and Blammers. Like and Review, Love you Lovelies. T for one suggestive scene and swear ONESHOT
1. Marry Me?

**AN: HI! I haven't posted anything in ages, That's because I've been working on my story rather than fanfiction, I have however been writing and posting on my tumblr .com If you want to read them, or this on there. Fell free, theres a link up the top called 'Fics' where you can check them out, and Soon I'll have the first chapter of my story on fictionpress, a link to that is there too under 'Stories' You can also follow me, if you want ;) (*cough* self-promotion *cough*) **

**Anyway this is how I think they first episode of season 5 will go down, the two scenes that we know of at least. The Cortyard GTGYIML and Dalton, something that rhymes with shaposal AYNIL scene. MAJOR Season 5 spoilers here so if you don't want in, click the back page (But you should still go check out my things ;) ) **

Kurt loved how excited Blaine was - "The beatles Kurt! We're doing _The Beatles_ Do you know how long I've wanted to do this! And for two weeks!"- He was simply the cutest person in the world, even over the phone. Once they had said their goodbyes and hung up Kurt rushed down stairs.  
"Carole do you still have that red picnic blanket and basket? I need it now." He asked, rushing into the kitchen "It's almost lunch break for Blaine and I want to surprise him." So he and Carole went to work, creating a picnic that Blaine would love.

_KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB_

Kurt had finished setting everything up just as the lunch bell rang, he sat down, his legs hanging over the edge of the steps in the courtyard as he waited for Blaine. People walked past him as he waited, some looking back at him, others not caring at all. After a couple of minutes later Blaine still hadn't shown, Kurt was worried that the other boy hadn't got his message. But his fears disappeared when he saw Blaine come out of the school, wearing a white polo, yellow pants and something he hadn't worn in a long time, a bowtie. Blaine came over to him, looking completely shocked. "I-I Kurt what is all of this? I mean I love it don't get me wrong it's amazing that you thought of this, B-But why?" Kurt didn't really know the answer to this himself, he shrugged and sat down on one side of the basket.

They spent the next half an hour laughing and talking and eating, completely oblivious to anyone else, Then the marching band started to play, it was a familiar song to both of them, they had spent hours in Blaine's room, listening and singing their way through every beatles song ever made. Blaine began to sing quietly, which made Kurt join in, soon they were dancing around and flirting, standing on tables and running around the courtyard together, As they song came to an end they both jumped up on the middle table and took their sunglasses off, Kurt's black and Blaine's a goofy yellow color that suited him perfectly. Everyone cheered them but neither boy heard, they were so focused on each other, then Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt firmly, his hand placed on his hips where his purple shirt and bright green camo pants met.. Kurt responded eagerly, the kiss was full of desire and lust and love. They kissed for what felt like years to the boys, in front of Blaine's entire school. And Kurt didn't care. Finally Kurt pulled away, placing his glasses back on his head, he smirked and jumped off the table, walking back to the picnic he packed it up quickly. He reached out his hand for Blaine's, who had followed him back to the picnic site and he dragged the boy out of the school. _Fuck school at the moment, Blaine's mine._

_KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB_

__Kurt had been blindfolded by his best friends, dragged into a car and had been driven to a mysterious place, no one answering any of his questions, he was beginning to hate Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. Finally the car had stopped and the blindfold had been taken off his eyes, Kurt quickly fixed his hair and then looked up, gasping when he realised where they were, they were in the parking lot of the place where he had first met Blaine, where he fell in love with the boy, "W-Why are we out dalton?" He asked frowning at his friends, who were just grinning at him, They pulled him out of the car and over to Burt who was standing next to his own car. "What… Dad what's going on?" The others had rushed up the stairs to the entrance, Burt too, was grinning "Why don't you find out bud?"

That moment music started to play, music that Kurt knew well. He walked up the stairs, he opened the doors to the old school as Blaine's voice started to sing, he whipped around and saw Blaine behind him, with his friends, coming from the sides of the balcony, Blaine took his hand and led him inside for a bit, still singing. Other voices joined him as well as he sung. The arrived at the steps that Kurt had met Blaine on, The singing boy let go of Kurt, and he was replaced By Rachel on his arms, making extravagant arm movements hand gestures, still grinning. Blaine rushed down the stairs as groups of singing people in different uniforms and costumes came out, Vocal Adrenaline, The Warblers, The Deaf show Choir and the New directions all came and sung with Blaine for the chorus, Kurt was in complete shock as he walked down the stairs. Burt had walked in after Kurt, leaning against the door frame. The song soon ended,Blaine took out a little black box and a sign was held up by the New Directions _Marry Me?_

It took Kurt a moment to register what had happened, Blaine had opened the box to reveal a silver band with diamonds. Slowly Kurt regained movement and speech "Y-Yes!" He nodded furiously and ran down the remaining steps to a grinning Blaine, He flung his arms over the younger man and hugged him tightly. Blaine had tears in his eyes and so did Kurt as everyone cheered and clapped. Kurt moved away, just far enough so Blaine could slide the ring onto Kurt's finger. He gave the boy a watery laugh and kissed him. It wasn't like any of their other kisses. Unlike the other day it was slow and gently, like their first kiss but without the nervousness. It was full of love and passion. And it was a sealed promise. That they were ready to start the rest of their lives.

After they pulled away they were both surrounded by people congratulating and hugging, He hugged his father, Rachel and Santana last, holding onto Blaine's hand tightly.

They were both in love and they were both engaged. And nothing could take their happiness away.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB 

**Kurt's ring, it's kinda what I imagine it to be up close, from what we see it's silver, no coloured crystals so I think it has diamonds - **

**SO THERE YOU GO KIDDOS! Leave a review if you want, and follow me on tumblr if you want too. Bye lovelies!**


	2. Update and Thanks :)

Wow! Thanks guys for reviewing, Little update for you lovelies. Um So i wrote this a bit back, when we first got news of this, then I added little bits. But one of you. Susan V pointed out some things, and I might make a second part to this, for her because she asked.

It may not be until the week of the episode though, I've got A LOT of assignments due in the next few weeks, but then I have holidays... to do another assignment :/ But I should find a bit of time to write. If not I'll write a little reaction fic or something after the episode premieres. and maybe do little things missing or things I would change or add or something. BECAUSE IF THERE ISN'T A KISS DURING AYNIL SCENE I SHALL MAKE THEM ONE!

Anyway, thank you all who have followed favorited, Tumblred. and reviewed. It means the world to me and gives me inspiration to continue. I shall keep you all update whenever I write a new thing if you are interested. Um With my own story I've decided to write the last part now because I know exactly what I want to do with that. So if you want to know anything about that I would LOVE for you guys to leave a review or message me on my tumblr or twitter which is IM_A_WARBLER (I use that for pretty much everything if you can't tell :P)

So now I must go do assignmenty things. Urgh.


	3. Advice from Cooper and the Wedding

**So I didn't do another version of that chapter. I figured that you'd seen the most amazing version already. But I wrote a little drabble about their wedding, I was talking to my friend on skype about Cooper giving Blaine advice at the wedding and this was created. It's shitty but I'm not really in the writing mood so I just wrote a small thing on it. **

Blaine had only been nervous 3 times in his life. When he came out, When he asked Kurt to be his, and When he asked Kurt to marry him. Now it was his wedding day and he had added one to that number. But it was normal to be nervous on your wedding day right? He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His Simple Black tuxedo was adorned with a black silk bowtie around and a light blue rose in his lapel, Kurt would be wearing the same thing but with a white bowtie.

Cooper entered the room with Sam, his best man, and Tina his groom's maid. Cooper and Sam were in similar suits like his but in grey and with grey ties. And Tina was in a soft blue strapless dress that went to her knees. They all smiled at Blaine who nervously smiled back.

"Relax little brother, everything will be okay." Cooper walked over to Blaine and punched him on the arm "I don't say this often but remember to make eye contact and don't ignore what Kurt says and you don't need to yell you're vows."

"Yeah and be careful when your pointing you finger later tonight." Sam said, trying not to laugh. Tina hit him and Blaine flushed bright pink.

Kurt came in a second later followed by Rachel and Santana in the same dress as Tina. He glared at Sam who was cowering behind a seat "Sam get up, you'll wrinkle your suit." He turned to Blaine and smiled "You look amazing honey." He said, taking the younger man's hand "You ready?" Blaine could only nod. He didn't know what but he couldn't talk, Kurt looked so amazing, his hair even more perfect than normal, and he seemed to be glowing with his smile so bright.

He was about to be married to the greatest man alive.

Later that night they were finally married. Mister and Mister Hummel-Anderson. The vows were sweet, Blaine's romantic and beautiful like all his speeches. Kurt's making a couple of witty jokes but still heart felt and beautiful. After they had eaten at the reception they took to the floor with their first dance. A slowed down version of Teenage Dream. After they went back to their own place in New York. And well… Pretty sure you all can figure out what happened.

**So in other news ADGHJSKADLOPAWU;LIFSKHDLSAWEORI;FOUSLHDJHGFLWEURHF A;JD;AOIDFHAODKF OUR BABIES ARE GETTING MARRIED! Seriously though best episode ever, and not just because of Klaine. I loved all of it. That's something never said about an episode. The only thing that annoyed me slightly was how Rachel tried to prove herself. it was just too awkward for my liking and that Ryder said moist. YOU DO NOT USE THAT WORD EVER! It was seriously lovely. Anyway I would love a review, tell me what you thought of the episode! Bye lovelies**


End file.
